


His Last Letter

by Literarydissection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology
Genre: Angst, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki x, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Other, Read With This in Mind, Revenge, Some Sad shit, angst with no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarydissection/pseuds/Literarydissection
Summary: You believe Loki died as you had seen it.





	His Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first go at writing Loki fic and I rather enjoyed it. I might add a few parts to this, we shall see. Also, if anyone is wondering, Loki is a cross with MCU Loki and Norse Mythology Loki so some things will most likely deviate from MCU canon.
> 
> Warnings: Angst

Dearest,

This letter was meant for the moon.

If you see these words, know that I am gone and it is fool-hearted to believe otherwise. I will not return. Do not wait for me.

Though my body has been discarded and the Asgardians have scorched my name with slander and hypocrisy, know that—despite my trickery and jesting—I truly did love you.

I advise that you continue forward to avenge what little heart remains, but worry not for my body. Valhalla is calling, and I await your arrival.

Arrive slowly, my love, the feast can wait. As will I.

Loki.

This was the last time you’d read these words, but you had sworn those words before. Too many tears had been shed, though the frost that had overtaken you showed no sign of the first thaw.  


They had taken everything. Hopes, dreams, your future.

It felt as though you had been stabbed through and the blade twisted. Your stomach still sank and swam at the same time, and every moment you felt as though death were calling and Hel would tend to your wounds—but your heart betrayed you.

Each moment it beat against your breast, and each second felt like 100 years since you had heard his voice. So, you would reach for the letter. Re-read it, and again until the light of day dusted the horizon with shades of purple and orange. Alight as the sky was, the glimmer of the gulls against the sea did very little to capture the beauty of this world if Loki were not in it.

You were uncertain if you could stay in this place. Look upon these people, just knowing what he had done—what Thanos had done before these people. There had been no help, and there had been no mercy for the moon that illuminated the sky, and there had been no mercy for Loki.

You touched your lips, the scars with which you paid tribute, reminded you of faded beginnings. Of taking a punishment that was never yours to begin with. Of Loki.

Casting aside any shadows of doubt, you vowed to avenge Loki. By name, in reputation, and with blood.

You sat upon the hill overlooking New Asgard and watched the sea as it tumbled and swayed and lapped upon the earth like a pup would a child.

And again, you read the letter for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @literarydissection


End file.
